A Fathers Hate and a Boys Love
by CorruptedSoul72
Summary: Her father hates her. He beats her and her little sister and shes powerless to stop him. Can anyone save Hinata and the hyuuga clan? First story
1. Start of a new ending

Yo guys this is my very first story, constructive criticism is accepted but no flames. Let me know how it is, feel free to message me with ideas cause im an open mind. Uhh, what am i missing.. oh yeah, i dont own naruto.. if i did he wouldnt be so weak heh

Without further adue, a Fathers Hate and a BoysLove!

* * *

Hinata Huuga was just another kunuichi in some peoples eyes; or clan heir in others. But in her fathers eyes, she was nothing but a failure and a nuisance. They were scheduled for a sparring match today, she didnt care about getting stronger when she spars with her father; what mattered most was surviving.

She was walking into the dojo when she saw her sister hanabai, who had a few bruises. Then looked at her father, who of which had no sign of emotion. "Hinata-sama, please step into the mat and begin." The shy hyuuga looked at where the voice was coming from to find it was from a side branch member she couldnt remember the name of.

Hinata stepped into the sparring mat as well as Hiashi. The side branch member went in between them and spoke "Begin!". That was all it took for Hiashi to pounce on his daughter. Hinata was on the defensive, blocking most of her fathers strikes. while her father was ferociously bombarding the pale-eyed girl with the juuken. She took little time to look in his eyes to see his pure rage.

She knew he wasnt going all out, and that she would lose. Miserably and painfully..

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

There she lied, on the cold floor unable to feel. Her senses were numbing and she was fading into nothingness.'where am I..? W-what is this..?' She asked herself, her face void of emotion 'oh yeah' the raven haired girl thought.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

She was lying on her bed, beaten and bruised, she knew it; that there was pain to come. Her father, Hiashi had been especially abusive today. He's been this way ever since her mother died when she was little, some part of him just snapped. And on top of that, Kiba, her boyfriend or.. Used to be boyfriend cheated on her with Ino Yamanaka. Now she lays there all bloody, silently sobbing into her pillow. "D-dad..." She managed to whisper. She rolled over. Her mind was blank, just emotionlessly staring at her ceiling, her eyes are dazed. This has been going on for years, she just doesnt know what to do. Then an urge came, she had to use the Bathroom.

She walked into her bathroom and did her business, as she was about to leave she saw a shine out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right to see what it was. It was a razor. She just stared at the sharp object, for what felt like a couple minutes. She walked over to the sink and picked up the razor, then put it up to her wrist, but hesitated. 'What if things got better?' She thought hopefully 'No. Things never get better. If they did he would've stopped beating you already and someone would have noticed and helped you.' her inner voice said matter-of-factly 'yeah...you're right.' Was her last thought before she slashed her wrist and the other.

She just stood there for a few minutes and stared at the blood as it rushed out of her, then her vision went fuzzy and her body went numb, then finally fell onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

She sighed. Remembering what happened. 'It's cold and I can't see.. Is this what death feels like?' She thought emotionlessly. Then a sudden warmth struck her body. 'What is this?' Just then she heard a voice call out for her, it kept calling out her name "Hinata! Hinata! Don't go! Please!" It sounded like...Naruto. 'What does he mean don't go? Why does he want ME there?' Then she remembered, they had started spending time together alot more, they were practicly best friends.

Considoring the last year ans a half they had to get to know eachother. Suddenly she saw a bright light, she hesitated, then took another step forward. "Please Hinata! I promise I won't let him hurt you, like he used to! Please...Hinata.. I care about you more that you know.." Naruto's voice came out. 'What?' She was just utterly flabbergasted, he cared for her? Of coarse he does, why wouldnt he? She thought about it, careful to stay away from the light.

But it felt like it was pulling her in. And she couldnt get away. She struggled, but stood her ground.

She knew what would happen if she stepped into the light. She decided to stay. " Mortal.." A large voice boomed 'What!?' She thought in fright 'wh-who's there.?!' She got slightly more frightnened when it replied. "I am the creator of everything. I am the Sage of six Paths." She gasped. "I'm here with a message for you. From myself of coarse, I prefer to deliver my messages personally." The sage said in a gentle but loud voice. 'So what's your message?' She replied with slight fear and curiosity. He sighed. " you may go back to the world of the living if you wish, but at a price." 'What is it?' She asked concerned.

He took a moment before he answered. "Your byakuugan." The sage stated in a mono tone. She gasped 'well... What should I do!?' She thought frantically. 'I mean I already left and if I go back he'll just keep beating me..' Her eyes widened "I'll protect you..just please, come back." His voice echoed in her head for what seemed like hours.

She sighed deeply, coming to a decision. 'Ill take your offer sage-sama.' He closed his eyes, concentrating. "There, it is done." He stated as she faded away from the black. "Young love" the sage chuckled.

* * *

Real World

* * *

She slowly started to open her eyes, then closing them quickly due to a sharp pain and the bright light coming from the window. She opened them again in an attempt to see with her aching eyes ' this must be from losing my byakuugan' she thought with a wince . At first everything was a blur, just then as she moved to get up, something covered her face. 'W-what's going on?' She thought 'what's covering me? It looks...orange, and it's warm but it feels nice.'

It backed away and by that time her vision was a little bit better and she could see. When she saw what- no, who it was her face red like a tomato, it was her one time crush, Naruto Uzumaki. "HINATA" he screamed. Wrapping his arms around her. 'Whats going on? He looks..taller? And way older!' Then she felt something else.. Something weird on her chest. "Hinata-chan I'm so happy you're awake!" He said with his shinny white teeth showing in his grin, his eyes glistening with happiness. "Why would you be happy about me being awake? It's only been a couple of days." She said with a confused tone. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know.."

He said, sadness showing in his voice. "Know what?" She wanted to know, then she remembered that feeling on her chest, she looked at her chest to see and her eyes widened, her breasts have grown to no bounds. What did he have to tell her? He hesitated, he didn't know if he should be the one to tell her, but if what he read was true then.. "Hinata-chan...You've been in a coma for five years..."

"W-what!" She screeched. 'What does he mean five years! That's not possible! How could I be in a coma for that long!'

"The doctors said from the amount of blood loss that you might never woken up.." He said with sadness written all over his features. She was trying to comprehend his words. She focused her eyes on him took a good look. 'Oh' she thought, noticing his new appearance. He had longer hair, was way taller than last time, more muscular, and he has a light tan. 'and his clothes are different as well'

she sighed mentally. He has no longer wearing an orange jumpsuit, he had tan ANBU pants, black ninja sandals, a black long sleeve shirt with two ropes around each arm, and a orange cloak with black flames on the bottom. "R-really? I-it only felt like a few minutes..." She said kinda nervous and scared. "But now it looks like you're doing way better huh?" He smiled, not like his usual grin, but a small warm smile. "Yeah.. But it feels weird, like..like I'm not in my own body..." "Can you stand up?" He asked curiously. "I'll try" she stated, trying to get up. Once she was sitting up she attempted to stand but started to fall over, trying to find something to stop the fall, but there was nothing.

Then a pair of arms caught her, the arms belonging to Naruto. "Thanks" she mumbled in embarrassment. "It's no problem Hinata-chan" he smiled. She blushed just noticing the "chan" honorific at the end of her name. Then he picked her up bridal style and put her back on the bed, this made her blush even more, if that was possible. "I'll go see How long it'll take till I can check you out of the hospital" he stated and turned for the door. She gasped when she saw his back. There were two words. And they read " **SIXTH HOKAGE** ".


	2. Aftermath

Yo guys, CorruptedSoul here again with chapter 2. Sorry for the long ass wait jve had alot going on and i kinda forgot about thjs story lol but for those who were wondering, this is after the pain arc but as for those cannon people, tts not gonna be cannon *sweat drops* buut they were 12 and now they're 17

And sorry for bad grammar/screwed up words im not on a pc so its kinda difficult

I (sadly) do not own naruto *cries* well, without further adue here we GO

And it said "SIXTH HOKAGE"

Hinata layed there, shocked to the core. 'When did he become hokage?! Just how strong has

Naruto-kun become?' She thought frantically.

The young heiress sat up in her bed 'I wonder what has been happening since ive been in a coma' she contemplated. It was then the thought hit her 'oh kami.. hanabi!' She hastily tried to jump out of bed only for her legs to fail her.

As the raven haired beauty was about to fall to the ground once again, a pair of arms caught her "geez Hinata-chan, you should be more careful." Naruto said with his signature fox like grin "you just woke up after all." As he was about to pick her up again "B-but Naruto-kun, whats happened to Hanabi? Is she still with father?" Hinata said with worry

As Naruto was putting her back in the bed he scowled "Yes.. but after what happened with your, incident.. obaa-chan looked into what was happening inside the clan" the blonde said carefully as he looked down at her form "Nothing was found out of the ordinary. I knew something was wrong, I knew you wouldnt do that without reason but we couldnt investigate too much into clan matters" he finished, his scowl deepening

Hinata was shaking, throughout these five years what has hanabi been through without her? What has her father put her little hanabi through?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, broken from her thoughts she looked up to see Naruto's serious face "Hinata, i know you must be going through alot right now but for the moment you need to rest and recuporate" the blond hokage said

Hinata seemed to calm down a bit "Y-yeah ok Naruto-kun" though its obvious shes still troubled with something

Naruto gives her a small smile and an aura of sympathy "The doctor says it will take around a week or two to get you walking again, though you can leave at any time youll still have 5o go through physical therapy to get back to 100%" the blonde states

"But for right now, lets get you home hinata-chan" she blushes but right before hes about to leave hinata tugs on his cloak

Naruto turns around to see a blushing yet down trodden hinata "E-eto i dont really want t-to go home right now" she stutters out and naruto looms at her in confusion "whys that hinata-chan?" He asks as another thought pops into mind

Naruto grabs a chair and sits next to her bed "And why did you do it hinata-chan?" He asks with a sorrowful look "what happened to make you want to do that? We were all so worried about you" The blonde says

Hinata looks down, with tears forming in her eyes she tells him everything. The beatings, the hate, the sage, everything. When she finishes she looks at him to see his reaction

Now naruto was feeling alot of things, sadness, awe, but most of all, anger. Untamable rage. How dare Hiashi do this, to his own childen especially! When he looks up at her his icy blue eyes soften a bit as he gets up and hugs her tightly "Im so sorry Hinata.. I wish i would have known, but why didnt you tell me?" He asked, genuinely upset but not at her; at himself

Hinata was shocked when naruto hugged her, as he was talking she could feel his warm breath on her neck and she blushed slightly as she hugged back "Because i didnt want to burden you Naruto-kun.. you had too many burdens as it was" the raven haired beauty spoke with some tears still in her eyes

Naruto pulled back and looked at her, thier faces inches apart "Hinata.. even if that were so i still would have helped you.. i hage seeing my precious people in so much pain, i would have helped you" the blonde stated with tears lingering in his eyes as well "Just promise me, from now on youll tell me when youre in need of help and i swear on my nindo ill always be here for you" Hinata looked into his eyes

And she saw sadness, empathy and truth in those blue orbs she has learned to love "I promise" she mumbled looking down

The blonde hokage gives her a small smile "ok hinata-chan, thank you" he says as he picks her up "well since you arent going home any time soon, i suppose youll just have to stay at my place" he says with a foxy grin, trying to lighten the mood

Hinata notices this and gives him a small smile in appreciation "O-ok naruto-kun, but do you think I can go see hanabi tomorrow?" she stuttered with a small blush at the thought of staying at her crushes house but got serious at the end

The jinjuriki looks picks her up "Of coarse hinata-chan, as hokage im going to get her out of there. Ill do my best to make things better, thats a promise" he says as theyre leaving the room to sign the release papers

Hinata blinks "Theres alot we need to talk about.. naruto-kun."

Aaand cut! That was honestly alot more than i planned on doing to be honest haha but i couldnt help it, ive been away too long and ive let you guys down a bit for that, expect more updates about every couple days or so, ALSO again any ideas are welcome! Untill next time

~CS


End file.
